The Rumba Manoeuvre
by notjaneausten
Summary: Slight variance on the morning after events from 'The Agreement Dissection' from season four. Why exactly is Sheldon singing in the shower?
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon woke up in an inexplicably good mood the night after 'painting the town' with the ladies. He glanced over at the alarm clock and saw that it was few minutes before his usual Saturday morning awakening; close enough though, and so he jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. He'd heard Leonard saying goodnight to Priya around one-thirty and knew that Raj's sister had spent the night at her brother's apartment instead of staying over with Leonard. As Sheldon stepped under the shower spray he hadn't realised that he'd been humming under his breath; for another inexplicable reason he found himself singing aloud as he scrubbed himself clean for his usual allotted time.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

It was unfortunate for Sheldon that Leonard was leaving his bedroom to switch on the TV and paused in disbelief as he heard every word that he was belting out; as soon as he heard Sheldon coming out of the bathroom, Leonard raced down the hallway and was standing at the stove preparing breakfast when Sheldon appeared in his Saturday attire of khaki pants and a Flash t-shirt.

"Morning Sheldon!" Leonard chimed, and held up a cup invitingly. "Tea?"

"Good Morning, Leonard; and yes tea would be most welcome," Sheldon replied as he settled down on the couch and flicked through the stations to locate BBC America. "Thank you." He added as an afterthought, and Leonard blinked in amazement; Sheldon never said 'please' or 'thank you' as a rule, it was if he expected things just to be handed to him due to his extreme intellect. Leonard smirked to himself as he crossed the room and handed Sheldon his tea, before taking his seat at the other end of the couch.

"So, Sheldon, did you have a good time out with the ladies last night? You got home pretty late…" Leonard kept his eyes fixed on the tv screen in a conscious effort not to cross examine his room-mate.

"Yes, it was rather late for me, I admit. But my Mother raised a gentleman after all, I ensured that the taxi cab dropped Penny and Bernadette off at Bernadette's apartment where they were due to spend the night and then I saw Amy safely into her own apartment before taking another taxi home…I believe I got home just before your own delightful companion left in the early hours of this morning." Sheldon sipped from his cup before turning to add a rather pointed remark. "Rather ungentlemanly of you not to see her back to Raj's."

"She brought her own car, it didn't make sense for me to follow her all the way over there just to turn around and drive back here. She and Raj have an early morning Skype session with their parents, so she wanted to make sure she was back in time." Leonard did his best to persuade her to stay over, but Priya knew that if she stayed she would be subjected to yet another round of Doctor Who, and that was one thing she did not enjoy waking up to on the weekend. "Do anything nice last night?" Leonard asked casually, sneaking a look over at Sheldon who was seemingly absorbed in the action playing out on the screen. He didn't miss the slightly upturned corner of Sheldon's mouth at his words; and that told him everything he needed to know.

"Oh, we went to a bar where the girls all got a little tipsy on Cosmopolitans. Then Penny made us all go dancing afterwards…"

"Dancing, you Sheldon?" Leonard almost spilt his tea, trying to picture Sheldon awkwardly trying to throw some shapes out on a dance floor.

"Mmm, it really wasn't that bad; not such the horrendous experience from my childhood as I recalled. Amy seemed to catch on pretty quickly so it turned out to be rather a pleasant experience."

"What kind of dance joint did you guys end up in exactly?"

"Oh, it was a lovely intimate little ballroom dancing centre on the other side of town. I think Penny had a rather trying time with a Korean gentleman attempting to be a little handsy on the floor during the waltz, but she coped admirably well."

"Okay." Leonard immediately wiped his imagination of Sheldon wildly gyrating to Kings of Leon or Nirvana and instead focused on what he had heard Sheldon doing in the shower. "So, Katy Perry huh? You don't hear that in ballroom dance very often."

"Katy Perry? What on earth are you wittering on about, Leonard? Really, your inability to process simple information sometimes absolutely astounds me." Sheldon placed his cup precisely on the coaster and turned to see Leonard hiding a smirk behind his own tea cup.

"Sheldon, you were singing in the shower this morning." When Sheldon spluttered out some excuse, Leonard patted his hand. "Don't try and deny it buddy, I happen to have proof." Leonard fiddled with his phone and soon the recording he'd made on the spur of the moment filled the apartment. Sheldon's jaw dropped and his wide eyes held a look of panic.

"Amy!"

"What?" Leonard had hoped to get some scandalous tidbit to share with the guys, but from Sheldon's tone, it wasn't going to be anything that exciting anyway.

"I need to call Amy and make sure that she's okay. She vomited profusely in her apartment last night and I left her with a damp towel over her forehead lying on her bathroom floor!" Sheldon raced over to his laptop and sent a Skype request. A few moments later, Amy's dishevelled face filled his screen.

"Good morning Sheldon, I take it I have you to thank for ensuring my safe arrival last night."

"Good morning, Amy. Yes, I saw you to your door and made sure that you were comfortable before I left." Sheldon saw her wince and hold a hand up to her forehead. "Do you remember anything about last night at all?"  
>"After my third Cosmo and that kiss with Penny, unfortunately not." Amy rubbed her head again and Sheldon nodded wisely, failing to miss Leonard's gasp from the couch. Sheldon kissed Penny? No, it was beyond the realms of possibility.<p>

"Alcohol can have that effect on a person, I seem to have that stupid song you were singing in the taxi stuck in my head like a record I can't switch off; I can feel my brain cells decaying as we speak."

"Well, if you had taken me up on my offer of experimentation, perhaps you would have had cause to sing it rather than me." Amy explained patiently, and Leonard leant forward on the couch once more, this was way more exciting than Doctor Who; apparently it was Amy that kissed Penny and not Sheldon, it made much more sense that way really, the two women were 'besties' after all.

"Yes, well…about that…" Sheldon stated slowly, tracing his fingers along the edge of his desk and looking up shyly into the camera. "You tried to ravish me on your couch last night, and then you proceeded to get thoroughly sick in your bathroom."

"And I missed it! I guess Mother was right all along, alcohol really is the demon drink. What did I do? Tell me exactly so that I can try to picture the scene…" Amy demanded, pushing her glasses up so that they sat straighter on the bridge of her nose.

"You invited me in for a nightcap, which I respectfully declined. You then offered me a glass of Yoohoo which I accepted gratefully. After pouring me the aforementioned glass you came to sit next to me on the couch and started leaning forward. I of course, thought that you were likely about to pass out so I placed my hand on your waist to steady you. Apparently you saw that as some sort of invitation on my part, and you threw yourself into my arms and started kissing me….Amy? Amy?" Sheldon leant forward to see that Amy had disappeared off the screen entirely, but heard the distinct thud of her body hitting the floor. "Dear Lord, I've broken her!" Sheldon turned around and looked at Leonard. "Leonard, would you be kind enough to drive me over to Amy's apartment, I fear the news of our dalliance has sent her into some kind of shock."

"Sure, feeling a little bit that way myself to be honest." Leonard muttered as he got up from the couch and headed down the hallway.

"Leonard, where are you going? She may need urgent medical assistance!" Sheldon called after him urgently, already shrugging on his beige windbreaker.

"Relax, romeo. I need to throw on a pair of pants and shoes and then we can get going." Leonard replied with a wave of his hand, "Besides, you can always give her mouth to mouth if she needs it, it's not like you haven't done that already." He muttered as he pulled on a pair of jeans in his bedroom.

"I heard that!" Sheldon called down the hall and Leonard smirked, it seemed that Sheldon's Vulcan hearing hadn't failed him.

"So, what did you think?" Leonard raised his voice slightly as he pushed his feet into a pair of trainers.

"About what exactly?" Sheldon called back, jingling his keys in his pocket as he waited impatiently by the door.

"Kissing Amy, of course! Jeez, what did you think I meant?"

"I did not kiss Amy, she kissed me; an entirely different concept." Sheldon remarked, before lowering his voice; almost speaking to himself. "It was…fascinating." Echoing his exact words from the previous night, just after Amy had pulled away to race into her bathroom.

"I'm sure it was, buddy. It's a whole different experience when the girl actually remembers it the next day though. Ready to go?" Leonard clapped Sheldon on the shoulder, making him startle in surprise; he had been so lost in his own thoughts of last night that he had failed to notice Leonard appearing at his side. "Yeah, a whole different experience." Leonard repeated again as he opened the door and the two men headed down the stairs to drive over to Glendale and Amy's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard dropped Sheldon off outside Amy's apartment building and called out to Sheldon that he only needed to give him a call and he would come over to pick him up; Sheldon waved in response before heading up to the third floor. He hesitated outside of her door; should he knock or just let himself in?

Knock, knock, knock "Amy."

Knock, knock, knock "Amy."

Knock, knock, knock "Amy." Sheldon pressed his ear to the door but could only hear the chippering of Ricky, the smoking capuchin that Amy currently had residing with her. He took out his credit card and slid it down the doorframe, and within a few seconds had let himself into the apartment. He immediately saw that Amy was slumped over on the couch, but judging from the light snores emanating from her body; was definitely alive. Sheldon crossed over to her small kitchen area and started rummaging through her cupboards for aspirin and the makings for coffee.

Amy's nose twitched as the scent of lightly roasted Brazilian beans drifted through the apartment and brought her out of her doze. Her nose twitched again…what was that smell, bacon?

"I see that you are finally back in the land of the living, here." Amy opened her eyes slowly to see Sheldon standing over her with a tall glass of water and a couple of aspirin.

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?" Amy winced as she forced herself upright on the couch and accepted his offerings with a grateful sigh.

"After our little talk this morning, I was worried about you. I had Leonard drive me over so that I could make sure that my little revelation hadn't sent you into a state of shock." Sheldon perched on the couch next to her and watched Amy's face closely for any sign of her returning back into a zombified state.

"I admit it was a little bit unexpected to hear that I behaved in such an unladylike manner towards you; please accept my abject apologies." Amy looked away from Sheldon, unable to meet him in the eye.

"It's quite alright. Now, I suggest that you take a shower and brush your teeth; it will make you feel better. Your breakfast will be ready for you when you finish, I would suggest no longer than five minutes though otherwise the bacon may be rendered inedible." Sheldon rose from the couch and poured a small cup of black coffee which he handed over to Amy before shooing her off into the bathroom.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I am extremely grateful that you have chosen to put this whole misadventure behind us." Amy called out from the bathroom and Sheldon soon heard the shower start up. He smiled faintly to himself as he heard Amy humming from the bathroom; if he wasn't mistaken, it was that infernal Katy Perry song again… Sheldon started arranging the bacon, eggs and bagels on the plates and carried them over to Amy's small dining table. He poured two glasses of juice and had just set them down when Amy reappeared, looking altogether more like herself than she had a few hours ago.

"That dratted song just won't leave my head this morning, it's most annoying." She stated as she went to sit at the table, only for Sheldon to steer her over to the couch instead.

"I would like to try something before we eat." He said as he took a seat beside her, his eidetic memory giving him the ability to recall their exact positioning on the couch from the night before. "Now, you placed your hand here," Sheldon reached over to place Amy's hand on his shoulder and rested his own hand lightly on her waist. "Last night, you leant over and kissed me. It seems only fair that I should return the favour as your alcohol consumption seems to have wiped your memory of the events."

"Oh…" Amy whispered softly as Sheldon's face grew blurry as he leant closer to her. Sheldon lightly brushed his lips over her mouth in a gentle caress, and leant back slightly to judge her reaction. "That was nice." She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes to see Sheldon's shy smile flickering over his mouth.

"Good." He said as he held out his hand to assist her off the couch, he led her back to the table and they ate their breakfast in near silence; exchanging shy glances at each other, but not saying a word.

"Would you like to stay and watch some tv with me today?" Amy finally asked and Sheldon looked up from his empty plate with a small smile.

"I would like that, I do have to be back at the apartment around four though. It's laundry night and I still have to pre-sort my clothes."

"That's not a problem, I can drive you over and then head to the supermarket to do my grocery shop."

"Then, thank you Amy. I would be delighted to spend the day with you. Shall I assist you in clearing away these breakfast dishes first?" Sheldon rose from the table and started collecting their dirty dishes, before taking them over to the sink.

"Why don't you choose something for us to watch? I'll take care of these, it shouldn't take too long." Amy nudged Sheldon gently out of the way and took over filling the sink with hot, soapy water. Sheldon headed over to the tv cabinet and started flicking through the channels for something they would both enjoy; he didn't want to put anything on that would irritate Amy's sensitive head and so settled for a documentary on the Discovery Channel.

A few hours later and Sheldon looked down to see that Amy had fallen asleep with her head resting lightly on his shoulder; it didn't seem awkward or strange to him at all that she had felt relaxed enough in his company to fall asleep and he didn't mind her closeness as much as might have done a few months earlier. He gently brushed her hair away from her brow and leant over to lightly shake her awake.

"Amy? It's nearly four o'clock…I'll telephone Leonard for a ride home, why don't you try and get some rest in your bed?"

"Sheldon, sorry…too tired." Amy slumped on the couch again and Sheldon gently placed a cushion under her head. She muttered her thanks and he covered her with a throw from the back of the couch before scribbling a quick note and leaving it on the coffee table for her to read when she woke up. Sheldon let himself out of her apartment and was standing outside when Leonard pulled up a few minutes later. Apart from exchanging a quick greeting the ride back to Los Robles was spent in peace; despite the fact that Leonard was absolutely sure that Sheldon was smiling to himself and humming under his breath…that darned Katy Perry again! It seemed like he did have a juicy piece of gossip to share after all - Sheldon kissed a girl, and he liked it!


End file.
